Fatal Attraction
by FollowTheReaper01
Summary: Kid Flash pays a visit to Starling. (Takes place five years after third season, includes the ship Spitfire) Installment #2 for the Young Justice League series


**Author Notes: Previous story "Walk-Don't Run" **

Wally West was slightly disappointed he wasn't here to "bump in to" The Black Canary.

Boy, he found lawyers so hot...'_Babe you can prosecute me anytime,'_ he thought with a dreamy smile.

He ran cross country at 800 miles per an hour.

"_The Welcome To Star City_" sign nearly got ripped right off its pole.

Kid Flash searched the entire city for Artemis Crock.

She was probably out on patrol with "The Arrow."

He saw a flash of green.

Blonde hair.

And zipped up to the rooftop they were on.

Wally skidded to a stop only to find a gazillion arrows and sneaky explosives shoved in his face.

He keeled back yelping.

Then realizing how unmanly his yelp was, recovered swiftly by giving a peace sign, "Yo!"

The two vigilantes lowered their weapons.

Oliver sighed, looking very annoyed at the speedster's sneak attack, "**Kid Flash.**"

A pause.

"...You're anti-code name streak over?"

Oliver sighed again, "Yeah."

Wally waved his arms around, "Marriage does that to people. Great wedding by the way! The expression on Batman's face when he caught the bouquet..."

Oliver tried to be patient, "What is it? What are you doing in Starling?"

_"Yeesh_! Is it just me or all masked blondes cranky?"

Artemis finally spoke up, "No. We're just repelled by the smell."

KF grew very still and snipped, "Artemis."

The teenage assassin glared back, "Baywatch."

He turned, now ignoring the younger blonde and said, "So where's Arsenal and my adorable little niece?"

She wasn't really his niece. But hey! They all wore masks and capes so they must be family.

Artemis snapped, "Lian. She's fine."

The Arrow, not as patiently, said, "Again...what are you doing here?"

The fastest boy alive stretched nonchalantly, "Taking a midnight stroll around the world. Thought I might drop by and see Arsenal."

The town vigilante sighed, "Wrong rooftop."

KF clapped his hands together, "So! What are you and the Arrowette up to?"

Artemis looked like she was about to strangle him with her bare hands.

_'Dainty...yet not dainty._ _Very lethal. Holy crap she looks mad...and attractive in this moonlight_,' Wally shook his head, '_What the hell am I thinking?! Its ARTEMIS_."

He decided to go back to glaring at her.

Oliver looked stressed.

At him?

Possible, it _was_ Oliver Queen.

His top competition with the ladies of Central and Keystone City.

(_Plus he was the Wall-Man._

_People paid to be annoyed by him.)_

After a few minutes he managed to grab some conversation from the man.

Apparently Oliver was pissed because he'd been trying to keep Gotham criminals away from Starling.

Kid Flash spoke up, "Could be worse. Could be guys from Bludhaven."

The Arrow groaned, "Don't remind me."

Then he shifted and gripped his army issue bow tighter, "How's Barry?"

"Same old same old. Chasing Rouges, they escape, chases them again-"

"Let me guess: they escape."

Wally's eye brows shot up, "Hey Boy! You're really good at this game!"

"We can't stay and chat. We have a mission that's-"

"-That's super top secret and you can't tell me about? Yeah. I know. I've heard them all."

Oliver sighed (What was this? For the fifth time?) "No...it's an anonymous tip I got about "Scarecrow" being here tonight."

KF pointed two fingers upwards, "Two things I learned from Nightwing: _Uno! Never_ (and I mean never) flush a crack of dynamite down a police man's toliet...or any toilet really and _dos!...never_ accept anonymous tips when it involves Gotham villains."

His partner smirked, "We have it handled."

Wally was surprised, "_J#sus!_ She talks! What else can you do my beautiful ninja?"

Artemis glowered, gritting her teeth dangerously, "Don't...call me...that."

"Only fair if you offered something else up in trade. Perhaps a-"

**"KID. FLASH!"**

Kid Flash saluted, feet sliding together at super speed, "_Sir Green Arrow Sir!'_

He growled, "It's just "_The Arrow_" despite what the people of Starling City might think."

"Hey did anyone ever tell you not to upset your fans?"

"_Wally!"_ Artemis errupted, fist clenched, face red, "CANYOUNOTSTOPTALKING?"

"Not really. I've been told its my fatal attraction," he said seductively.

She glared, "_Very fatal!"_

The Arrow heard Felecity speak to him over his earpiece.

"Felecity says the transaction's going down right now."

He turned and Wally was gone.

Oliver sighed heavily, "Someone get that kid off of caffeine."

He and Artemis shot arrows and zipped off of the rooftop.

**Fin**.

**-Arrow CW-**

**Author Notes Part II: The third installment will be posted over in the Arrow fan fiction. It won't be a crossover but does have older Roy with baby Lian. Whose so adorable it kills me. Review or else I'll be writing in the dark here and might run into a wall. Ouch.**


End file.
